


Dangerous

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dubious Consent, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo y su grupo de rock llaman la atención de Kanon, un reconocido representante. Este le ofrece a Milo una tentadora oferta que será incapaz de rechazar.





	Dangerous

# Dangerous

Las piernas de Milo temblaban cuando entró a la oficina de Kanon Arvanitis. Él era una persona muy segura de sí misma y no solía amedrentarse ante los retos. Sin embargo, una cosa era interpretar su música frente a un salón repleto de desconocidos y otra, muy diferente, era estar cara a cara con una de las celebridades más influyentes de la música moderna.

Milo seguía la trayectoria de Kanon desde que tocaba en una banda de rock hacía diez años atrás. El día en el que se separó del grupo fue uno de los peores de su vida y en nada ayudó el momento en el que se enteró de que en lugar de seguir por el camino de la interpretación, se lanzaría como representante musical. No obstante, el paso de los años le dio la razón a Kanon y en muy poco tiempo lanzó a varios grupos y solistas a la fama. Milo admiraba enormemente a ese hombre y, cuando le encontró a un costado de su viejo automóvil una noche en la que terminó uno de sus espectáculos, creyó que se trataba de una alucinación causada por el golpe que le dio Aioria con una de sus baquetas.

El hecho de que el hombre se presentara —como si Milo no supiera quién era—, le entregara su tarjeta y le pidiera que fuera a verlo a su oficina poco ayudó a su salud mental.

Apenas ahora, sentado frente a Kanon y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, comenzaba a aceptar que no se trataba de un sueño después de todo.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Milo.

El joven respingó y colocó ambas manos sobre el fino escritorio de Kanon.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Soy un gran admirador…

Kanon cruzó los brazos sobre la superficie de madera y se inclinó hacia adelante con una prepotente sonrisa.

—Iré al grano, Milo. Anoche vi su show y estoy interesado en representarlos —Milo abrió amplísimamente los ojos y su boca formó una muda expresión de sorpresa—. Me gustaría hacer un contrato provisional de tres meses en el que cobraría veinticinco por ciento de las ganancias. Si funcionamos, podemos renegociar el contrato y bajar el porcentaje.

Considerando que el grupo de Milo apenas y era conocido al sur de la ciudad, la oferta de Kanon era más que generosa. No obstante, sabía que no podía tomar una decisión tan importante por su cuenta y se obligó a contener un grito de felicidad.

—Habría condiciones, por supuesto —continuó Kanon y Milo asintió.

—¿Qué tipo de condiciones?

—Primero y más importante: el sintetizador se tiene que ir.

Milo no se sorprendió por la petición. Desde hacía meses consideró con Aioria la posibilidad de reemplazar a Aiacos, pero nunca se habían decidido a hacerlo. Se trataba del primo de Milo y este no quería meterse en problemas con la familia. Sólo por eso toleraron la impuntualidad de Aiacos y su poca disponibilidad para practicar. Milo no le culpaba. Él era el único que estudiaba una carrera universitaria y la escuela consumía mucho de su tiempo. Sin embargo, poco a poco la falta de práctica comenzó a hacer mella en sus habilidades en el sintetizador y la brecha entre él y los demás se ensanchaba. Milo pensó que firmar contrato con Kanon le permitiría deslindar responsabilidades y les sería mucho más fácil despedirlo.

—Ya lo habíamos pensado —admitió Milo—. A decir verdad, incluso tenemos contemplado quien lo reemplazaría.

—Haríamos audiciones —dijo sin cabida a réplica—. Segundo: practicarán el doble de tiempo de lo que hacen ahora. No son lo suficientemente buenos como para sobresalir entre el mar de nuevos talentos.

—De eso no debe preocuparse.

—Como líder y guitarrista, tú tendrás que trabajar más que nadie. Tu bajista es el mejor de todos y, si quieres mantener tu posición en la banda, debes hacer todo lo posible para alcanzarlo.

Avergonzado, Milo bajó la mirada. Él más que nadie sabía que Aldebarán era el mejor intérprete del grupo, pero escucharlo de boca de Kanon hería su ego en lo más profundo.

—Esto es lo que he querido hacer toda mi vida —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio—. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo—. Kanon sonrió de medio lado y Milo esperó en vano a que siguiera enlistando sus condiciones—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Kanon se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de él.

—Sí, una más —Milo arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la cálida mano de Kanon posarse sobre su hombro—. No suelo interesarme en grupos de amateurs. Mi nombre tiene mucho peso y no me gusta arriesgarme con gente que no vale la pena— sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de su cabello y le sujetaron firmemente de la nuca—. Necesitaré que me demuestres constantemente que estás dispuesto a darlo todo para llegar a la fama.

Kanon se inclinó hacia Milo y le besó en los labios antes de que el joven pudiese siquiera comprender lo que pasaba. La presión en su nuca aumentó y la lengua de Kanon no tardó en colarse entre sus labios. Arremetió con fuerza mientras su mano opuesta comenzó a acariciar su cadera. Milo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse y permitió que Kanon le besara a sus anchas. Fue sólo hasta que la mano de Kanon se desplazó lentamente hacia su entrepierna que se atrevió a alzar sus brazos y separarse del mayor.

Kanon rio gravemente y uno de sus dedos acarició delicadamente su entrepierna, lo que provocó que Milo emitiera un apagado gemidito.

—¿Qué dices, Milo? ¿Aceptas?

Milo sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía. Sus piernas temblaban aún más que cuando entró a la oficina y sus labios se sentían húmedos y adoloridos. Todo aquello era nuevo para él y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de sentirse listo para responder.

—No puedo tomar la decisión yo solo —dijo con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún poseía.

Kanon sonrió, se agachó para besarle rápidamente en los labios y después caminó de regreso a su silla.

—Trae a tus compañeros mañana en la mañana. Entonces discutiremos los detalles.

Cuando salió de la oficina de Kanon, Milo no estaba seguro de si llegaría o no al estrellato. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el camino hacia el éxito sería mucho más placentero de lo que esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh... yo no sé nada de música así que todo lo que puse aquí es una mezcolanza de todo lo que he visto en los fics musicales. Hm... eh... sip. No tengo disculpa.
> 
> En sí, la historia fue inspirada en la imagen hecha por Noriyo Sasaki (twitter noriyosasa) en el que Milo, Alde, Aioria y Mü están en un grupo de rock. Mü está en el sintetizador y será por quien cambiarán a Aiacos. Aiacos lo puse porque me parece muy gracioso que en los fics siempre salga como el primo jajaja! Es como que un chiste local que me encanta.
> 
> Kanon es un abusador y si hubiera justicia y si fuese parte de la vida real, estaría en la cárcel. Sin embargo, los fiquis no son vida real y tampoco hay mucha justicia en este mundo, así que aquí es sexy. =D
> 
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! Historia para el prompt Rock Star del Milo Ship Fest.


End file.
